onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey D. Luffy/History/Straw Hats Return
During the Timeskip Training At some point in the timeskip, Luffy developed Gear Fourth in order to help him subdue the beasts on Rusukaina. He later asked Rayleigh how to improve his attack power with it, and Rayleigh warned him about the consequences of using it. However, Luffy later learned how to properly utilize Gear Fourth. While teaching Kenbunshoku Haki to Luffy, Rayleigh challenged Luffy to dodge 100 times while blindfolded or he would not be allowed to eat. When Luffy was attacking blindly, he accidentally hit Rayleigh's dinner, causing him to hit Luffy. While lying on the ground hungry, some animals gave him food, but Luffy refused to eat what they offered. During a later conversation, Rayleigh remarked on how Luffy was proficient in sensing the feelings of living things. He also mentioned that there are people who can see a glimpse into the future and asked Luffy what would he do if he met one of these people. After teaching Luffy the basics of Haki, Rayleigh informed him that Haki grows stronger when one faces a stronger opponent. 3D2Y Luffy continued his training with Rayleigh coaching him on how to use Haki by surviving the hostile environment of the island. He later followed a scent to a buffet laid out for him by the Kuja (save Hancock still back at Amazon Lily). Just then, a pirate named Byrnndi World showed up and kidnapped Sandersonia and Marigold while defeating Luffy. Hancock heard all of this on a Den Den Mushi with Byrnndi challenging her to come after him for her sisters, leaving a Vivre Card for her to follow. Rayleigh, Hancock, and Nyon managed to find Luffy. Hancock naturally wanted to go save her sisters and Luffy decided to tag along despite objections from Rayleigh since he was still in the middle of training. He eventually agreed only after Luffy promised not to make too much of a scene to keep himself hidden from the Marines. The Kuja Pirates eventually reached their ship which was revealed to be a massive island base submarine. Luffy and Hancock jumped aboard to begin their rescue operation with the two first fighting against Sebastian, a fish-man and strongman of the World Pirates. Despite some difficulty, they managed to beat him. Meanwhile Luffy and Hancock fell into a trapdoor into the interior of the ship. After running for a bit, they went into an open area and were separated when they tried to go down a hallway. Byrnndi confronted Luffy once more, mocking him on his failure to save Ace. Luffy fought but found that he was no match for Byrnndi, who knocked him around mercilessly, ending with him nailing Luffy to the floor and knocking him out with a Haki-imbued punch. Buggy and his crew, who were watching the fight from outside the room tried to help Luffy recover while Hancock continued on, confronting Nightin. Luffy managed to recover after remembering the promise he made to his crew and Rayleigh and head off to find Byrnndi. However, he was hampered by Gairam's Kyubu Kyubu no Mi powers, which allowed him to shift the ship's hallways around to his whims. He eventually led Luffy to him and they battled with Luffy briefly incapacitated. Buggy's crew happened upon the area and Buggy bought Luffy time for him to run ahead. Luffy arrived there and once more confronted Byrnndi in battle. He managed to stay on even ground against him but Byrnndi's speed and experience in Haki left Luffy at a disadvantage. Managing to form Haki over both his arms, he managed to knock Byrunndi down. Hancock soon arrived in the room to which Luffy ordered her to get her sisters off the ship while he fought with Byrnndi. She did so with an order of her own for Luffy to survive. Luffy and Byrnndi engaged in one final battle with the latter once more mocking him for being unable to save Ace. Luffy acknowledged this but countered that he had friends waiting for him that he could still protect. After trading rapid fire blows, many of which managed to break through Byrnndi's defenses. Byrnndi rushed at Luffy, only for Luffy to stretch his arm and hit him with a Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk, which was finally able beat Byrnndi. With this, Luffy made his escape from the ship. Luckily, he managed to get out and jump to the Kuja ship in time to which Hancock rushed over and hugged him in relief, much to the shock of her family, Luffy, and even herself. In the aftermath, Luffy returned to Rusukaina to continue his training and Buggy was given credit for Byrnndi's defeat. Fish-Man Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc The Reunion After two years of training, Luffy is greeted by Hancock, Marigold, Sandersonia, Marguerite and Nyon who are prepared to take him back to the Sabaody Archipelago. Luffy turns to a group of extremely large animals and tells them to back off from his friends. Sandersonia remarks that Luffy has become the "Boss" of the entire island. Luffy complains that he cannot eat those animals now that they're his friends, but Hancock promises that food is awaiting him aboard the ship he is going to use to get to Sabaody Archipalego. Luffy then reveals that Rayleigh had left him 6 months earlier than planned as Luffy had learned all that Rayleigh could teach him about Haki. When Hancock brought up the idea of becoming Luffy's wife, Luffy bluntly refuses before thanking her. Luffy then put his straw hat back on, a symbol of the pirate Straw Hat Luffy returning from his vacation. The group then sets off towards the Sabaody Archipelago. After reaching somewhere close to Sabaody Archipelago, Hancock gives Luffy the cloak she wore to Impel Down, a fake mustache, and a large bag full of supplies. Luffy then leaves the Kuja ship on a small boat. While searching for his crew on Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy accidentally knocks over the impostor version of himself. The impostor demands for Luffy to stop, and threatens him to beg for forgiveness. Luffy just apologizes again and keeps on walking. This causes the fake to fire at Luffy who quickly dodged the bullet. He then knocked out all the impostors using Haōshoku Haki and keeps on walking, following the direction in which the Vivre card is going. Luffy decides to put on the fake mustache that Hancock gave him. He soon meets Fake Zoro and Fake Sanji, who he believed to be the real ones and so followed them back to Fake Luffy. As Luffy follows the fake members, he is led to fake Luffy on Grove 46 and brought up to a podium where the fake crew is at. While the fake Luffy is about to announce his revenge on Luffy, the Marines followed by Pacifistas and Sentomaru attack. While the recruits of the fake Straw Hats are beaten, the real Luffy is revealed to everyone present after Sentomaru takes out the impostor (who turned out to be a pirate called "Three-Tongued" Demalo Black, who worth a mere 26,000,000) and orders one of the Pacifista to locate him. Luffy dodges a laser attack from a Pacifista with Kenbunshoku, and takes out the Pacifista in one single Busoshoku Imbued Jet Pistol - this indicates to all the spectators, to their surprise, that he is indeed the real Luffy. Zoro and Sanji greet him, after the two take out a Pacifista together. As Luffy begins to escape from the Marines with the real Zoro and Sanji he sees Rayleigh, and thanks him for everything before saying farewell to him by proclaiming "I'm going to be Pirate King" once more, and sets off to Grove 42. As the Monster Trio head back to the Thousand Sunny, they found Marines blocking their way only for Perona to come and fend off the marines with her Negative Hollow. She then informed the trio that the Marines were coming by the sea. They were then picked up by Chopper and a giant bird, who quickly took them to the ship. Luffy then had a chance to briefly admire Franky's new body before they were attacked. Hancock and the Kuja Pirates came to Luffy's aid by intercepting the attacking Marine ship. When Luffy revealed that he knew her, he gained the envy of Sanji while Nami and Usopp were surprised that Luffy was sent to Amazon Lily. They then started making preparations to leave with Nami explaining on how a coated ship works. Luffy said to his crew that he has a lot to talk about and thanked them for following his two-year plan. Luffy then states that it's time to set sail for Fish-Man Island. With the Marines held back by the Straw Hats' new allies, the crew submerged and head for Fish-Man Island. Fish-Man Island Arc The Undersea Voyage As the Sunny submerges, Luffy gets excited and marvels at the scenery around them. He and Zoro then try to catch some fish but are beaten down by Usopp and Chopper. When Sanji suddenly flies out of the bubble due to his nosebleed because of his weakness towards women, Luffy grabs him and pulls him back in. After Nami further explains about the coating, Luffy and Zoro once again try to catch some fish, but again they are beaten down by Usopp and Chopper. Seeing that Sanji is out of commission, Luffy then decides to share the Bentos he got from Hancock with the rest of the crew. Franky then reveals to the crew that the one who ensured the safety of the Sunny, along with Hachi and Duval, during the last year was Bartholomew Kuma. He states that he found him sitting in front of the Sunny, and later Rayleigh told him that Kuma made a deal with Vegapunk to input a mission to protect the ship until a Straw Hat returns. As the crew wonders about Kuma's true intentions, Caribou and his crew are following behind them from a distance, trying to catch up. With their seacow, the Caribou Pirates eventually caught up with the Straw Hats and they prepare for battle. Caribou quickly sets foot on the Thousand Sunny. However, before his crew can follow, his seacow, which turns out to be Mohmoo, fled in fear after seeing Luffy, Nami, and Sanji taking the rest of the Caribou Pirates and leaving Caribou alone. The Straw Hats then tie up Caribou. When the crew travel through the deep currents and encounter a sea monster known as the Kraken, Luffy decides to tame it and have it pull their ship much to the others' dismay. Luffy then realizes that they are under water, which is a problem for him. Caribou then introduces Flutter Kick Coating to the crew. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji then use it and fight the Kraken out in the sea. Luffy scolds Zoro for cutting some of the Kraken's tentacles before knocking it out with his Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. The Monster Trio defeat the Kraken, but because they are not wearing life-lines, they got separated from the ship as it goes down the "underwater waterfall". Later Luffy successfully tamed the Kraken and named him Surume. Unfortunately, Luffy and Sanji's bubbles had broken, so they had to share Zoro's coating. After some searching, the Monster Trio eventually found the Thousand Sunny and the rest of the Straw Hats just in time for Surume to save them from an Umibouzo. After reuniting with the ship, Luffy was then startled when he heard the undersea volcano starting to erupt. The Straw Hats managed to escape the eruption thanks to Surume and Usopp's Pop Greens. Soon, the crew sees Fish-Man Island. Luffy then begins to wonder what kind of food there is in Fish-Man Island while drooling. Then a gang of sea monsters led by Hammond appear. Hammond gives the crew two options: join the New Fish-Man Pirates or die. As the Straw Hats prepare to run using Coup de Burst, Luffy gives Hammond a rejection. Trouble in the Underwater Paradise Hammond does not take kindly to Luffy's rejection and prepares to attack the Thousand Sunny. Franky activates Coup de Burst and the ship flies through the bubble surrounding Fish-Man Island. After they passed through the bubble, they fell into a current and the crew is separated. Luffy then wakes up in Camie's house where Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper are also there. Camie introduces them to some of her friends, the Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets. She then takes the four pirates to Mermaid Cove where they meet more mermaids. As the crew relaxes in Mermaid Cove, Luffy asks Camie if he can see Jinbe. When Camie informs him that Jinbe is not on the island, Luffy shows his disappointment as he was looking forward to meeting him. Soon the Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets inform Camie and the group that a royal gondola is approaching. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper then hide behind cover while Sanji is being covered by a mermaid. The three brothers of the Neptune House appear, searching for the people who entered Fish-Man Island illegally. The mermaids deny seeing any intruders. As the three brothers are leaving, Sanji gets another massive nosebleed, making him lose more blood than ever before. While Sanji is in critical condition, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp beg for a blood donation. Hammond and his group then appear and tell the story of how Fisher Tiger supposedly died. After a gruesome battle, Fisher Tiger suffered a critical blood lost and could have been saved with a blood transfusion, but humans refused to help him. Hammond goes on to say that because of the humans who left Fisher Tiger to die, there is a law that prevents fish-man and merfolk from sharing blood with humans. Hammond then attempts to capture the four Straw Hats, firing a net at them, but Luffy is able to dodge the net by sidestepping it, and knock out the pirates with Jet Pistol. A sea monster tries to attack Luffy, but he subdues it with Haki. Camie takes the gondola and helps the four Straw Hats escape and takes them to the town port. At the town port, Camie and the four pirates find shelter in Madam Shyarly's Mermaid Cafe. Madam Shyarly provides them a room where they can treat Sanji. Luffy and the others luckily come across Splash and Splatter, a pair of okamas who happily agree to donate blood to Sanji. As Sanji is recovering, Luffy recalls that he got a scar on his arm after he attacked Hammond and his two companions. Luffy noticed that the octopus merman managed to block his attack. Chopper checks Luffy's blood and sees that Luffy was poisoned and is amazed that Luffy's body is able to fight against it. Luffy then remembers an old foe, Magellan. As Sanji is resting with Chopper watching over him, Luffy, Usopp, and Camie go to the Mermaid Cafe and meet Madam Shyarly, the owner. Luffy and Usopp marvel at Shyarly's crystal ball and learn that Shyarly was a fortuneteller. Luffy asks if mermaids can poop but gets quickly terrified of Madam Shyarly. Camie then takes Luffy and Usopp to the front entrance of the Mermaid Cafe. Luffy shows his great disappointment when he learns that Mermaid Cafe does not serve meat. The group soon meets Brook and Pappag and they have a happy reunion. Pappag delighted Luffy by offering him sea monster meat and Luffy is glad that there is meat on Fish-Man Island. The group then travel by riding on a fish taxi and Luffy sees a variety of fish-men and merfolk. They soon come across a candy factory with Big Mom's jolly roger on it. After learning that Big Mom is the new protector of Fish-Man Island, Luffy comments that she must be a nice person and wonders if he will meet her someday. After passing the factory, they arrive at Pappag's house. Luffy and the group soon learn that there is a Criminal clothing store on the first floor. As soon as they enter the store, they find Nami making complaints for the high prices. Pappag says that the Straw Hats can have whatever they want for free. After hearing this joyful news, they empty the store much to Pappag's dismay. They then hear a commotion outside the store and they find that King Neptune has arrived to meet them. Luffy and the others are then invited by the King himself to his castle. Luffy and his group take a ride on Megalo while Neptune rides on Hoe. On their way to the palace, Luffy spends his time sightseeing. Once they arrive at Ryugu Palace, Luffy marvels at the sight of it. After entering the caste, Luffy wanders away from the group in search of food. Luffy had followed his nose but lost the scent. He saw a door that he thought the smell of the food originated from. The double door in question is huge, made of mostly metal, had two sets of handles, ring knockers high above and then regular handles near ground level. Embedded in the doors, were three swords and a double-bladed axe. Embedded in the wall around the doorway was an axe, another sword, and the head of a morning star. Luffy, completely ignoring the weapons embedded in the doors and walls, thought the sturdy look of the walls reminded him of Impel Down. He wondered how good food behind that sturdy of a door could be. When he went through the door, it was pitch black, but Luffy saw food on the other side of the room, making him wonder if the room was the banquet hall. He then wondered if he had found the food vault. Luffy then decided he would only take a little bit of the food, as his stomach was at its limit. While running across the room, he crashed into something. He thought it was coral that felt really soft. When he first touched the coral, he heard a grunt, but thought it was someone outside. He then began jumping on the coral, comparing its consistency to pudding. He then hears someone ask if someone was in the room. A light suddenly came on and Luffy suddenly began to fall. He falls next to a gargantuan giant smelt-whiting mermaid, the mermaid princess, Shirahoshi. What he had thought was coral was actually the coarse material of her top and the softness he felt was actually her breast. She asked him what he was doing on someone else's body and who he was. Luffy was amazed by the size of the princess. She then asked him if he were here to take her life too, and that she was not scared. She tried to hide her fear by saying she was the daughter of Neptune, but she could not hold back her tears, which were so big that Luffy had to actually dodge the falling water droplets. She then yelled for her father and brothers, as Luffy pointed out that he was not doing anything to her. As she continues crying, an axe thrown by Vander Decken IX comes flying into her room aiming for the princess. Luffy deflects the axe, saving Shirahoshi's life. When the guards come to Shirahoshi's room, the princess hides Luffy from them. She tells the guards that the noise they heard coming from her room was her having a bad dream. The Minister of the Right explains the situation with the Straw Hats. Once the guards leave, Shirahoshi speaks with Luffy. While Luffy is eating, Shirahoshi asks him many questions about the outside world and wonders how Luffy can eat so much while poking him in the cheek. Luffy snaps back and Shirahoshi starts to cry saying that no one had ever yelled at her before. Luffy points out that Shirahoshi is a big crybaby causing her to cry even more. Luffy then offers to take a walk with her outside the castle with him being the bodyguard. Luffy asks Shirahoshi about where she wants to go. The princess says that she wants to go to the Sea Forest. When she starts crying again, Luffy starts to refer to her as "weakling." Knowing that Shirahoshi's size will draw attention, Luffy comes up with a plan. As Brook and the Minister of the Right arrive to her room, Shirahoshi exits the room stuffed inside Megalo while Luffy rides on top of the shark. Once they leave the palace, Shirahoshi tells Luffy that in the Sea Forest, there is a grave that she wants to visit. Unbeknownst to Luffy, Jinbe is there waiting for him. While hovering above Coral Hill, Luffy sees Chopper, Sanji, and a bandaged Hatchan. Once Luffy jumps down to meet them, he is met with accusations from the Fish-Man Island citizens for mermaid kidnappings. Megalo has finally reached his limit and spits out Shirahoshi. The Fish-Man Island citizens instantly concludes that this is a Mermaid Princess kidnapping. After tying up Luffy, Chopper, Sanji, and Hatchan, the citizens discuss about what they should do with Luffy and his group. Once they decide that beheading them is the best course of action, Vander Decken IX flies in on his thrown piece of coral, demanding the princess to marry him. Shirahoshi refuses, saying that Decken is not her type. Enraged, Decken prepares to kill her. The citizens urge her to run, but Luffy tells her to stay where she is because he will not be able to defend her if she gets too far away. Luffy uses Haki to subdue the fish-men restraining him and using only his legs to smash the coral and pummel Decken into the ground. Shirahoshi then unties Luffy much to the surprise of the citizens. The princess, Luffy, and his friends then hop on Megalo as they attempt to flee the scene. Decken calls out to Wadatsumi to intercept them, but Luffy hits him in the mouth with a Jet pistol, shattering one of his teeth. The group then continue their path to the Sea Forest. They soon reach the Sea Forest and meet Jinbe, Franky, and Den. Luffy introduces Shirahoshi to Franky and is overjoyed to see Jinbe again. Franky then introduces Den to Luffy. After deflecting an axe thrown by Decken, Luffy watches Shirahoshi pays her respects to her deceased mother. Nami and Camie arrive bearing terrible news about the Ryugu Palace. Jinbe then decides to reveal that he was responsible for allowing Arlong to run wild in the East Blue. Before Jinbe begins his explanation, Luffy displays his forgetfulness by not recalling what Yosuku said about Jinbe back in the East Blue as well as forgetting the name, Fisher Tiger. In the meantime, Luffy listens to Hatchan as he explains the fish-men and merfolk's dark history and to Jinbe as he explains the ideals of Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. Luffy sleeps through the whole thing, only remembering the very beginning when Otohime confronted the robber. After Jinbe finishes his story, Sanji wakes Luffy up by kicking him. A visual Den Den Mushi appears and the group watches Hody Jones' speech. After Hody Jones explains his plans of creating the new Ryugu Kingdom, he leaves a message for the Straw Hats. After he executes Neptune, he is going to drown Zoro, Usopp, and Brook. He then shows Luffy's wanted poster and says that he will make a fine example out of a 400,000,000 bounty head. Luffy celebrates his bounty increase to while Nami scolds him for it. He then decides that if Hody wants a fight, he has no other choice but to give it to him. However, Jinbe tells him not to go, as fighting Hody will add to the human/fish-man prejudice. Luffy, however, tells him that he has to save his crew mates and that if Jinbe wants to stop him, he will have to fight him. Luffy remains insistent on going to Ryugu Palace. He tries to hop on Megalo, but Jinbe stops him with Fish-Man Karate. Luffy counterattacks with a Jet Stamp and Jinbe blocks it. The two then charge at each other when a clone of Robin suddenly appears between them. Before they collide, the clone vanishes and Luffy and Jinbe hit each other. After the real Robin appears, Jinbe once again tries to reason with Luffy, but the Straw Hat captain remains stubborn. Jinbe comes up with a plan that will make Luffy look a hero instead of a villain. Luffy disagrees at first but goes along with the plan when Jinbe agrees to give him all the meat he wants. Battle for Fish-Man Island Luffy goes to Gyoncorde Plaza while hiding inside Megalo. He jumps out of Megalo's mouth at the moment when Hody is about to kill Neptune and attacks the coup leader, sending him flying back. After Jinbe shouts for the rest of the crew, Nami manages to steal back the world nobles' letter, as well as the keys to the royal families' locks, which Robin uses to free them. Above the plaza are the Thousand Sunny and Neptune's whale, Hoe. The Sunny blasts the New Fish-Man Pirates with the Gaon Cannon while the whale rescues his master and the princes. The island residents ask Luffy if he's a friend or foe, to which he responds that it's their call to make. The rest of the crew then gather at the plaza, and are prepared to engage Hody's crew in combat alongside Jinbe. Upon hearing that Hody ultimately plans to become the Pirate King, Luffy becomes enraged. When Hody orders his subordinates to attack the Straw Hats, Luffy unleashes a burst of Haoshoku Haki and knocks out half of them in an instant. He then tells Hody that no matter what kind of king he plans to become, there can only be one Pirate King. Luffy activates Gear Third and take out more of Hody's men. As the battle with the New Fish-Man Pirates commences, Luffy takes the time to gaze and admire Franky's new weapons from the Soldier Dock System: the Black Rhino and the Brachio Tank. When Hody commands Surume to attack, Luffy reminds the kraken that they are friends. Luffy then hops on Surume's back as the beast attacks the New Fish-Man Pirates. When Hody threatens to kill Surume's family at the North Pole for disobeying him, Luffy understands why Surume had to join with him. He then tells the kraken that he will protect his brothers too. He then walks over to Hody, enraged at the fish-man's threats toward Surume. He dodges the attacking pirates, and gives the fish-man a swift and devastating kick to the fish-man's jaw. Hody then retaliates by punching Luffy's face, but due to Luffy's rubber body (and Hody's amateur Fish-Man Karate), Luffy's neck stretches back. Luffy takes advantage of the situation and uses his Busoshouku Haki to harden his forehead. When the Iron Shell Division comes to guard Hody, Luffy uses his head to smash right through them. He then uses his Haki again to harden his arm and block a kick from Hody and then hardens his leg to give Hody a powerful kick of his own. Hody attacks with a Yabusame barrage but Luffy uses his Kenbunshoku Haki to dodge it before giving Hody a Haki-imbued punch that sent him flying. Luffy noted that Hody was tough when he managed to get back up. Upon seeing Shirahoshi willing to sacrifice herself so that Noah would not destroy the island (and Hody climbing up underneath Noah to go after Vander Decken IX), Luffy told his crew that he is going up there. Upon receiving a bubble-making coral from Jinbe, Luffy grabs onto Sanji's leg and prepared to be catapulted up to Noah. After Sanji sends Luffy flying, he lands on one of the chains. Luffy equips himself with a flutter kick coating before he goes into the sea. Hody attempts to attack Luffy, but he is helped by Fukaboshi. Luffy tells Fukaboshi to take him to the deck of Noah, but Hody goes ahead of them. After Hody deals a devastating blow to Decken, he tries to kill Shirahoshi. Luffy grabs Hody and throws him away. Hody is undeterred and is still confident that Fish-Man Island will be destroyed and that Luffy cannot do anything to stop it. However, Luffy is confident in his own abilities after his two-year training. When Shirahoshi changes her course, Hody attempts to stop her, but is grabbed by Luffy again. Unfortunately, Decken passes out and the ship no longer follows Shirahoshi and begins to fall. Luffy then plans on destroying Noah, but Fukaboshi tells him that the ship is too important to destroy and that they should move it instead. As Luffy and the princes fight against Hody, he keeps interfering with their attempts to stop Noah. Luffy punches Hody into the ship and Hody slices a hole in the air bubble in retaliation, preventing Luffy from boarding it. After Fukaboshi learns Hody's true character, Hody then tries to stop Luffy and Shirahoshi again, but Luffy breaks his Kirisame and sends Hody flying back, and Hody once again gets back up. Fukaboshi tells Luffy about how the New Fish-Man Pirates were formed out of hatred and resentment. As the prince laments on how everything has been happening, he asks Luffy to bring Fish-Man Island back to zero. Luffy tells Fukaboshi that he will not let anyone hurt Fish-Man Island because they are friends. Hody once again charged at Luffy, but Luffy managed to deliver a very devastating blow to Hody's chest. After the attack, Hody was sent flying towards Noah and crashed there. After getting up and seeing Luffy coming towards him, he eats more pills and prepares to attack Luffy. He uses a new attack called 'Murasame', but he fails as Luffy dodges his attack. Luffy then counterattacks using 'Elephant Gun' and finally defeats Hody Jones. After Hody has been dealt with, Luffy starts destroying Noah. As he barrages the ship with his attacks, the wound he received from Hody starts opening up much to Shirahoshi's horror. Luffy wrecks the ship piece by piece until Shirahoshi suddenly yells at Luffy to stop. Luffy then sees that the ship has been stopped by the Sea Kings. With the Sea Kings' help, Luffy no longer needs to destroy Noah. As Luffy faints from his wound, he is glad that everyone is safe. Luffy loses a lot of blood from the battle. Shirahoshi carries Luffy back to the plaza. Chopper requests a blood donor, but the citizens are reluctant to help. Jinbe volunteers to be Luffy's donor. During the transfusion, Luffy regains consciousness and asks Jinbe to join his crew. The After Battle Party, Huge News, and Departure Not wanting to be thanked as heroes, Luffy and the others quickly leave the plaza. Jinbe declines Luffy's offer of joining the Straw Hats. Jinbe states that while he's grateful for the offer, he states that he has unfinished business to attend to but once that is all done and if he still wants him to join, Jinbe will gladly join and Luffy agrees. One of Neptune's guards catches up with the crew and through a Den Den Mushi, Neptune invites the crew to a banquet. Luffy gladly accepts and went to get Hachi and Camie first. They all arrive at the palace and have a huge party in honor of their victory. After partying for a while, Jinbe talks to Luffy and his present crew members about some important information. Jinbe brings them up to speed about what happened during the two years they were all away. He informs them about a dispute between Aokiji and Akainu over the position of fleet admiral. Akainu won the position and Aokiji stepped down rather then serving under Akainu. Jinbe then explains about the Blackbeard Pirates' rise to power with Blackbeard becoming a Yonko. He also warns them that the Blackbeard Pirates are stealing the abilities of powerful devil fruit users for themsleves, but Luffy ignores him and states that he works better without making plans. Luffy then senses something wrong and goes to check on Shirahoshi with Zoro and Sanji and finds Caribou trying to abduct her. Luffy saves Shirahoshi by sending Caribou flying out of the palace. When Nami finds out that Caribou has treasures in him, she sends Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji to capture him and get the treasures for her. The trio then find an unconscious Caribou and collect all the stolen treasures. On their way back to the palace, they spot a crowd in front of the Candy Factory. Luffy then casually tells Big Mom’s messengers that he ate all the candy. One of the messengers, Pekoms, then wonders what candy Luffy is talking about. However, his crewmate, Baron Tamago, interferes, asking if Luffy really ate the candy. Luffy says that he did and Tamago explains that Fish-Man Island is under the protection of Big Mom and the island will be destroyed if the monthly offering of candies will not be done. The Den Den Mushi rings, and Pekoms says that it is Big Mom calling. Luffy picks it up and shouts, telling her that he's going to be the Pirate King and that he ate all the candies of Fish-Man Island. Big Mom does not believe him at first, saying that he's only covering up for Fish-Man Island. Luffy strongly insists that he did and offers treasures to the Yonko. Tamago then suggests Big Mom to accept the money, because of the fact that the Kid Pirates sank two of their ships. Big Mom shouts at him, saying that she has decided to target Luffy in place of Fish-Man Island. Luffy challenges her saying that he will defeat her and make Fish-Man Island his territory. Even though Luffy infuriates Big Mom, he still hands over the treasures to Tamago and Pekoms. The Monster Trio then return to Ryugu Palace and explains the situation to everyone there. The three then receive a beating from Nami for giving away the treasures. Later when the Straw Hats are departing Fish-Man Island, Shirahoshi tearfully wishes for Luffy to stay longer, which causes Luffy to scold her for crying so much and she apologizes. As the Straw Hats leave, Shirahoshi swears to Luffy that she will stop being a crybaby. Luffy then makes a pinky promise with her that if they meet again, he will take her to the surface. After sailing away from the island, Luffy looks forward to seeing Shanks again. As they travel to the New World, the crew decides to catch some sea monsters to eat. As they try to catch some, they get caught in a White Storm and are sucked in but stopped by a group of whales that resemble Laboon. After Brook sings Bink's Sake to pleasure them, they help take them to the New World's surface and Luffy says the weather is perfect after everyone else commented on the weather. References Site Navigation pl:Monkey D. Luffy/Historia/Podczas i po przeskoku Category:Character Subpages